No sabes tan mal
by lorenina
Summary: lemmonfemshlash. Ginny invita a Hermione a irse de marcha por Londres. Y lo que iba a ser una noche para olvidar y disfrutar, se convierte en una para experimental.


_Bueno, esto fue un reto que me pusieron en un foro, un topic de ¿verdad o reto? y yo elegí la segunda._

_Son tres páginas a Word, tres páginas exactas. Es un femslash (chica/chica) entre Hermione y Ginny, lemmon (sexo explícito)_

_ Espero que os guste, en especial a alex, quien me puso el reto ¿lo superé??? _

* * *

Ella era pelirrojo, con ojos claros. Ella era pecosa, de piel pálida. Ella era fuego, fuego, que en esos momentos, estaba apagado.

Ella era un alma que esperaba a que él, volviera. Ella había creído, que aceptando sus palabras y luego yendo a buscarlo, furtiva, hubiera podido reunirse con él, otra vez.

Pero ella no esperaba que él la hechizara, que hiciera que se olvidara de él, y por eso, en esos momentos Ginny Weasley estaba asomada a la ventana de la habitación, observando las estrellas aparecer, intentando recordad, en vano, algo importante.

No era consciente de que era prisionera de un olvido inducido, pero sabía que le faltaba algo. Tenía mucho amor en su corazón, demasiada pasión encerrada bajo llave tanto tiempo, sin saber en qué fijarse.

Así que, con sus diecisiete años recién cumplidos, decidió, que si no se acordaba de lo que quería, al menos, podría olvidarse un poco de aquella lucha, situación deprimente en la que Voldemort iba sumiendo poco a poco al mundo.

Se levantó, se puso su vestido más corto. Negro, de palabra de honor, minifalda, con un cinturón blanco en sus caderas. Sus botas negras de pana, planas. Cogió su bolso, se desmelenó y salió de su habitación, al tiempo que Hermione entraba.

- Qué guapa vas hoy- sonrió la joven.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, voy a Londres- confesó- a divertirme un poco.

Observó a su amiga, un año mayor que ella, que había estado aquella semana con ella, para hacerle compañía, ya que Ron y Harry se habían ido en una misión de la Orden.

_Harry_…

El nombre le decía algo pero no sabía qué.

- ¿Tú cuando te vas?- preguntó la joven. Hermione sonrió, aunque seguía pareciendo triste.

- Mañana, ya sabes.

Ginny esbozó una mueca con los labios, cuando tuvo una brillante idea.

- ¡Marchémonos ambas a Londres!- exclamó.- Esta noche… _I just wanna have fun, you know_.

Hermione se rió ante la inocencia de su amiga, pero no pudo evitar entrar en el cuarto y ponerse un vestido rojo, de aquellos que se atan a la espalda, realzando los pechos. Se puso unas botas rojas, también de pana y planas. Y con su bolso a juego, ambas bajaron las escaleras.

- Mamá- vocifeó Ginny.- Hermione y yo nos vamos de marcha a Londres.- Anunció.- Mañana estamos de vuelta.

- ¿Mañana?- murmuró, alarmada, la castaña.- No voy a estar toda la tarde sin dormir…

- ¡Tendremos cuidado!- finalizó Ginny.

Se miraron, salieron de la casa, y cuando el hechizo anti-aparecimientos se desvaneció, de la mano y con un chasquido, desaparecieron.

Cuando llegaron a Londres, instantes después, Ginny tosió ligeramente.

- Nunca me acostumbraré- declaró. Observaron a ambos lados de la calle y se dirigieron a un pub del que salía mucha música a todo volumen y gritos de gente. Entraron, y pidieron unos mojitos. Ron, fanta y menta.

Al sonido del brindis inicial, comenzaron a beber y a bailar. Ginny necesitaba liberarse de aquella sensación tan molesta, de no acordarse de nada. Hermione, necesitaba olvidar, al menos por una noche, de lo mal que iba al mundo, de lo desastrosa que era la búsqueda de cada Horrocruxe.

Y bajo la música de una melodía machacona, persistente y movidilla, saltaron, se emborracharon y gritaron más que nunca, riendo por no sabían qué, mientras chocaban una contra otra.

Finalmente, salieron riendo de aquel pub.

- Oh, mierda- se quejó Hermione.

Ginny se reía por la calle, mientras caminaba a su lado, risueña, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?

- Se me ha roto el vestido- declaró, mientras soltaba una carcajada.

El vestido rojo, de tela fina, presentaba un desgarrón en la falda a picos. Ginny se rió con ella, mientras bajaban una calle bastante iluminadas de la gran ciudad.

- Vaya… ¿y vamos a volver ahora?- preguntó, Ginny, sin poder dejar de reírse. Aunque le fastidiaba abandonar la fiesta en esos momentos, no podía contener las lágrimas de la risa que le provocaba el que su amiga, se hubiera roto el vestido.

- Leches, Hermione, tú eres la única capaz de hacer algo así- se siguió riendo la más joven.

Hermione hipó, se rió y cogió la bebida, que aún no se había terminado y se la arrojó a la pelirroja, que reaccionó dando un chillido.

- Leches, Ginny, tú eres la única capaz de hacer algo así- se burló de ella, imitando su tono retintín.

La otra la miró, al principio, con cara de ofendida, luego, se volvió a reir.

- ¡Y ahora que hacemos!

- Tengo un piso aquí- contestó, Hermione, con la risa entrecortada.- Podemos ir ¿qué te parece?

- ¿Tienes un piso aquí?- se asombró Ginny.- ¡No me lo digiste!

Hermione se encogió de hombros y cogió de la mano a Ginny. Fueron hacia donde la castaña indicaba, pero tardaron bastante en encontrar el piso, entre las risas de Ginny, que la desconcentraban, y el desconcierto que la misma castaña llevaba.

- ¡Voilá!- anunció Hermione.

Abrieron la puerta con un hechizo.

- Venga, vamos a tu habitación- se entusiasmó Ginny.- Cogemos nuevos vestidos y… ¡a bailar, se ha dicho!

Hermione entró riendo en la habitación y abrió el armario. Ginny la siguió y se quitó el vestido, dejando solo como su única prenda el tanga.

- ¿También te has quitado las botas?- preguntó Hermine.

- Si cambio de vestido, no me pegarán las botas- argumentó la pelirroja. Observó a su amiga, que no era capaz de desabrocharse el vestido.- Trae, que te ayudo…

Hizo girarse a la joven e intentó, con el mismo éxito que su compañera, quitarle aquellas tiras de tela que ataban la espalda de la joven.

- ¿Has terminad?

- No, pesada.

- ¿Segura…?

- Que sí…

Se volvieron a reir, cuando GInny empujó sin querer a Hermione y cayeron la una sobre la otra, en la cama.

- ¡Ginny!- protestó Hermione, mientras la otra se volvía a reír.- Me aplastas- se giró y se puso sobre la joven desnuda.

- Mira, así si te ven los pechos- comentó Ginny, abarcándoselos con las manos, y bajando el vestido, suelto pero no abierto.- Son bastantes grandes- observó.

Hermione se rió, y se burlo de ella, tocándole un pecho.

- En cambio, los tuyos son más pequeños.

- ¡Pequeños pero coquetos!- le contestó Ginny, sentándose y empujando ligeramente a Hermione. Volvió al ataque con el vestido, y finalmente, este cedió, dejándolas a ambas, desnudas sobre el lecho, con tan solo un tanga de ropa, un tanga, que en esos momentos estaba húmedos.

Repentinamente, Hermione besó a Ginny, tomándola por sorpresa. Fue un beso largo, poco profundo, pero dulce y excitante. Para Ginny muy excitante.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó, a penas, sin respiración. La castaña se encogió de hombros.

- No sé, siempre me pregunté cómo sería.

Ginny respondió con otro beso, aprovechando la boca entreabierta de su amiga, para deslizar su lengua y lamer la de la otra. Se inclinó un poco más hacia ella, mientras se besaban cada vez más apasionadamente.

Después, se separaron ligeramente y Ginny comenzó a notar los dedos fríos de su compañera, bajando desde su cintura, por sus caderas, quizándole aquel ínfimo trozo de tela que molestaba.

- ¿Y aquí, te has tocado alguna vez?- preguntó Hermione. Ginny asintió con la cabeza, demasiado consternada para hablar. Tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras sentía cómo los dedos de Hermione exploraban su interior y acariciaban esa parte de su cuerpo que la estremecía.

Se quedó inmóvil durante unos minutos y después, se tumbó de lado, dada la vuelta, encarada con el pubis de ella.

Hermione terminó de quitarse su propio tanga, y como si de un manjar se tratara, comenzaron a lamerse el clítoris la una a la otra.

Excitadas por lo que le hacía la otra, continuaron con su aventura, mientras sentían cómo necesitaban más, y al necesitar, daban, recibían… haciendo que sintieran un escalofrío, desprender calor… sus músculos se tensaron, sintieron una corriente en su interior, mientras alejaban sus caras de la intimidad de la otra, introduciendo sus dedos, para no cesar de dar placer, mientras ellas mismas jadeaban, al entrar en contacto con algo nuevo, algo frío que las excitó más todavía.

Finalmente, agotadas, se tumbaron la una junto a la otra.

- No sabes mal- declaró, finalmente, Ginny.

Hermione se levantó, algo disgustada.

- ¿Cómo?- le lanzó un cojín, que reposaba sobre la almohada.- ¡Deberías decir que estoy muy bien!

Ginny se rió, mientras se relamía los dedos llenos del jugo salino de su compañera. Se levantó y probó los dedos de Hermione, manchados con su propio jugo.

Meditó durante un rato.

- Bueno… quizá sepas mejor que yo- concluyó.

Hermione se rió y tubo que echarse de nuevo sobre la cama.

- Ese es un gran cumplido, Ginny Weasley.

- No esperes que se repita- declaró, la pelirroja, riéndose, y levantándose. Fue hasta el armario, lleno de ropa, y sacó una blusa blanca y una minifalda escocesa.

- La noche es joven, Hermione- le dijo, mientras le pasaba unos pantalones cortos, ajustados, blancos y un top negro.- Venga, salgamos otra vez de marcha…

- Bebamos hasta quedarnos sin sentido- gritó la otra.

Volvieron a reírse, mientras se hacían gestos para callarse.

A pesar del alcohol, del cachondeo, guardarían el recuerdo de aquella experiencia, aunque juraran que nunca había pasado, aunque realmente, quisieran volverlo a repetir. Porque una sabía que estaba con Ron, y la otra, intuía, que amaba a Harry.


End file.
